Hold On Tight
by help-me-think-of-a-name
Summary: Bella has everything she could ever want: huge house, popularity, money... But what happens when she's forced to go on an exchange, having to live with Edward Cullen and his large catholic family on their farm in Ireland for a whole year? AH B/OOC R&R!
1. Alternate Universes

**Here's my new story!!!! First of all, I'd just like to let you know that I don't know an awful lot about Ireland! I mean, I know where I'm coming from as I'm half Irish and go to a catholic school but I haven't been to Ireland since I was six! (we stayed on my uncle Timmy's farm though! So I have vague memories...) I've done some research though, but if I get anything terribly wrong, please feel free to yell at me! This is fiction though! So, the characters and events can't be compared to real life! Just, if I get things wrong about the towns or schooling or anything, I'm sorry, you can rant at me all you like!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**120 84****th**** street, New York, USA**

I flipped my head back, shaking my hair around as I stepped out of my Porsche and sauntered towards the front door.

I swung the door open and strolled down the hallway to the kitchen, the smell of banoffee pie drawing me nearer.

"Margaret?" I called.

The bustling cook came hurrying out of the kitchen, carrying a slice of fresh banoffee pie.

"Low fat milk?" I asked.

"Of course, miss Swan" she replied with a nod.

"Low fat cream?"

"Of course Miss Swan"

"Low fat butter?"

"Of course Miss Swan"

"Low fat chocolate?"

"Of course Miss Swan"

I smiled and took the plate out of her hands before turning to head up the stairs.

After walking up three flights of stairs, I headed up the fourth one and opened the door at the top that opened up into my bedroom.

I dumped my Louis V, oversized handbag on the bed and dug inside it until I found my phone and iPod.

Kicking off my heels, I wandered over to my desk, plugged my iPod into the speakers, and placed my phone next to them before walking back and pulling my Macbook out of the bag.

I lay the plate on my coffee table and settled down on my large, leather couch, lying back and resting my head against the arm and opening up my Macbook on my lap.

La Roux's "In For The Kill" blasted from the speakers as I straightened out my miniskirt and waited for it to turn on.

_We can fight our desires__  
__But when we start making fires__  
__We get ever so hot__  
__Whether we like it or not__  
__They say we can love who we trust__  
__But what is love without lust?_

When the screen came up I clicked on Messenger and noticed Jess was online, I decided to wait for her to start the conversation, no need to seem too eager.

I took a bite of pie and before I had even put the plate back on the table, up popped a message.

_OutOfYourMind: _Hey! WUUP2?

_RulinTheSchool:_ Nuthin much

I had just clicked send when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called, my eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"It's me!" replied Renee through the door.

I sighed and called back, "come in!"

She opened the door and walked over to my desk, immediately turning the volume down before sitting back in the large, leather desk chair.

"Why are you home?" I asked, "it's only twenty past three" she's usually not home till eight, Dad nine.

"I got the afternoon off," she smiled.

I sighed, "You're a _lawyer, _Renee, lawyer's don't get the afternoon off."

She frowned, "I hate it when you call me that, I'm your mother."

_Well maybe you should've tried acting like one before now..._"Which means I can call you what I like," I retorted, "but, you're avoiding the subject."

_I hang my hopes out on the line__  
__Will they be ready for you in time__  
__If you leave them out too long__  
__They'll be withered by this song_

I turned back to the computer screen to see that Jess had replied,

_OutOfYourMind: _Parents r out of town 2nite, party at mine!

_RulinTheSchool: _Sounds awesome! B ther at 6?

_OutOfYourMind: _As always! Spread the word!

"No, I'm not," she sighed, "if you must know, I pulled some strings because I wanted to spend this afternoon with you."

I stared disbelievingly at her, "what?"

"I want to spend this afternoon with you," she repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, but we haven't spent time together since I was 3"

"Well, yeah, I know we've been busy but-"

I raised my hand to stop her, "oh, please, spare me the pity talk, why did you really get the afternoon off?"

"Well, I thought we could go to the mall and get manicures and go shopping and-"

I raised my hand again, "Renee, please, I'm not going to the mall with you, we both know we're never going to 'hang out', so just tell me the real reason you got the afternoon off."

"But – I – wha – I," she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes and replied to Jess' message,

_RulinTheSchool: _Will do! Ugh, Renee's trying to be 'motherly'

She sighed, "well I thought we would discuss this over McDonalds-"

I scoffed, "as if _that _was gonna happen."

She stared at me, shocked, for a second before continuing, "-but, I guess that's not going to work."

"And what did you want to 'discuss'?"

_OutOfYourWorld: _Ugh! Poor You!

"Well, I noticed on the school website that the foreign exchanges are on in a couple of months, you have to sign up by this Friday."

It took me a while to process what she had just said, "_excuse me?"_

"Well, it would be a great experience! To stay in another country, becoming part of a foreign family, learning about the cultural differences!"

"No way."

_RulinTheSchool: _Oh My God! You'll never believe what Renee's trying to get me to do!

"Honey, that's a bit fast, you haven't even had time to think,"

_OutOfYourWorld: _What?! OMG! She's not making you eat full fat coffee?! EWW!!

"I don't care, have you even read anything about it?"

"Of course I have! I picked up a brochure on my way home!"

"Then you should know, that it also goes the other way," I sighed, "there is no way in hell that I am sharing my room with some foreign kid! GROSS!"

_RulinTheSchool: _NO! Worse! She's trying to convince me to go in this exchange thing!

"First of all, we have plenty of rooms in this house; there would be no need for them to share a room with you. And second, they don't have to come back here, some of the hosts just, well, host, just to be nice, "she smiled.

_OutOfYourWorld: _hmm... that's not that bad...

_RulinTheSchool: _Jess!! Are you kidding me?!

_OutOfYourWorld: _Well, it could be fun! I've actually wanted to go on one for a while... but my

Parents refuse to pay, say they're 'saving it for university' pfft, whatever...

_RulinTheSchool: _And what would be fun about it?!

_OutOfYourWorld: _Well... think of all the cute foreign guys you could meet...

_RulinTheSchool: _Jess, I've got plenty of them falling at my feet here

_OutOfYourWorld: _Yes but you've been through them all!

_RulinTheSchool: _hmmm... True, I do rule the school!

_OutOfYourWorld: _LOL. So, are you gonna go?

"Bella?" I had almost forgotten she was there when I heard Renee call my name.

I sighed, "pass me the brochure then."

She grinned and pulled the brochure out of her jeans pocket and stood up to come and give it to me.

_RulinTheSchool: _I dunno...I'm just havin a luk at the brochure...

I glanced at it, in all it's peppy glory, with slogans scattered around the front page such as, "make the trip of a lifetime!" "you'll never regret it!" "You could make a difference with Bronze Exchanges!" "Sign up for an unforgettable experience!"

I opened it up to see a list of different countries.

_OutOfYourWorld: _Oooh! Wouldn't it be cool to go to India! All those pretty dresses...

_RulinTheSchool: _Meh, need an English speaking country...

I skimmed through the list, trying to find somewhere that speaks English, when I noticed _Ireland._

_RulinTheSchool: _What do you think of Ireland?

_OutOfYourWorld: _Ooh! They have heaps of pubs there, don't they?!

_RulinTheSchool: _Do they? Hmm... Maybe I could go there...

"How long?" I asked Renee, having not seen it on the brochure.

"A year," she replied anxiously.

"A YEAR?!" I screeched

"Well, you'd have lots of time to explore the culture!"

"I CAN"T LEAVE FOR A YEAR!"

"Well, honey, you're gonna have to,"

"NO I DON'T!"

_Let's go to war__  
__To make peace__  
__Let's be cold__  
__To create heat__  
__I hope in darkness__  
__We can see__  
__And you're not blinded by the_ _light from me_

"Well, your father and I have already discussed it and we believe it's what's best for you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU CAN"T DO THIS!"

_OutOfYourWorld: _Yeah, it sounds pretty cool

_RulinTheSchool: _OH MY GOD! YOU WONT BELIEVE IT! I HAVE TO GO FOR A YEAR! AND APPARENTLY

MY NEAR NON-EXISTENT PARENTS HAVE ALREADY DECIDED I HAVE TO GO!!!

_OutOfYourWorld: _Wow! Calm down! It's not THAT bad... a year is a bit long but...

"Yes we can, be grateful you can choose the country."

I gaped at her, "but, but, but a _year?"_

"I know it's a bit long but once you're there, the time'll just fly by!"

I grumbled and crossed my arms across my chest, "there's no way out?"

"Well, no."

_RulinTheSchool: _argh! MY. LIFE. SUCKS

"Have you decided on a country," asked Renee, still trying to be motherly.

"Ireland," I grumbled.

"Well that should be wonderful!" She gushed, "You'll have so much fun!"

"Whatever, can you leave now? I have to get ready for a party tonight."

"What party? Where?"

"Oh, don't try and take an interest now, Renee," I said, disgustedly.

Here face fell and she turned and headed for the door.

"Shut the door on your way out!" I called after her.

_I'm going in for the kill__  
__I'm doing it for a thrill__  
__Oh I'm hoping you'll understand__  
__And not let go of my hand_

**Kearney Farm, Killarney, County Kerry, Ireland**

I jumped of the bus and followed my siblings up the familiar road towards home, Alice twirling around in front.

"Alice!" I called out, "Watch the road!"

She turned around and poked her tongue out at me, "Party pooper!"

I chuckled to myself and grabbed Patrick's hand as he started swerving too far onto the road, "careful!"

"Oh, you're such a scaredy cat, Edward!" teased Em and Dom as they started to prance across the road, laughing all the way.

"Come on guys!" I sighed, "get back to the side!"

"You'll have to come and get us!!!" they sang as they jumped onto the grass on the other side of the road.

I sighed and pinched my nose between my thumb and forefinger before calling out, "Alice! Can you hold on to Pat for a sec!"

Em and Dom started to look panicked as Alice took his hand and I rolled up my shirt sleeves, and started to run down the road.

"Run! Run! As fast as you can!" called Emmett.

"You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" finished Dominic as they started giggling and quickened their pace.

I huffed and sprinted across the road, catching up to them in no time and flinging them both over my shoulder as they screamed and hit my back.

I walked back across the road, placed them back on the ground, grabbing both their hands before they could run again, and started walking quickly to catch up with the others.

"Let us go!" screeched the twins, pulling at their wrists.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna happen!" I snorted, "you pull a stunt like that almost everyday! I might have to hold your hands everyday!"

They looked at me disgustedly, "you wouldn't," they both said.

"Oh yes I would," I grinned.

They both went limp in my hands, reluctantly trudging up the rest of the gravel road until we finally reached home.

I unlocked the big yellow gate and pushed it open, closing and locking it again once everyone was through.

We climbed up the steep, winding driveway until we reached the house.

"Hi mum!" we all called as we walked through the door, heading off to our bedrooms to put down our school bags.

Van Morrison was streaming through the house as Mick, Em, Dom, Pat and I all headed to our room while Alice and Hannah headed to theirs.

_Little darlin', come with me__  
__Won't you help me share my load__  
__From the dark end of the street__  
__To the bright side of the road__  
_

I climbed up the ladder to my bed on the top bunk, dropped my bag on it and climbed back down, we all filed into the living room where I found mum feeding Catherine in her armchair while Chloe sat on the ground, colouring in.

"Hi mum," I greeted, leaning down to give her a light peck on the cheek.

"Hi kids, have a good day at school?" she asked.

"Yeah," everyone said at the same time before Alice sat down and started a full blown discussion about her entire day, including the 'cute blonde guy that just moved here from Dublin'.

I laughed as everyone went to sit at the dining table to start their homework.

I took Alice's quick pause for breath to ask, "stew tonight mum?"

"Yes, thanks hon," she smiled at me.

_From the dark end of the street__  
__To the bright side of the road__  
__We'll be lovers once again__  
__On the bright side of the road__  
__We'll be lovers once again on the bright side of the road_

I turned and headed into the kitchen. As I was chopping the carrots, mum came in, having finally escaped the clutches of Alice's giant mouth and managed to put Catherine in her cot.

She picked up another carrot and knife and started chopping too, "I noticed in the school newsletter, that the exchanges are coming up in a couple of months."

I laughed, "mum, those exchanges cost a fortune!"

"Oh, I know, I know, but you don't have to go on one to be a host family."

I frowned at her, where exactly was she going with this?

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to have a lovely foreign student, staying with us?"

I heard the song change as I replied, "but mum, we hardly have the room, and you only just had Catherine 5 months ago, you don't need the stress of having to house an exchange student"

_Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do _

"Oh, don't fuss, Edward! Of course we have the room! The bunk below you is free! Oh, it'll be wonderful! They can tell us all about their country and we can show them round the town and-"

"Mum," I tried, "we don't need another mouth to feed, and it'll only stress you out."

"Me?!" she exclaimed, "stressed?! Never!"

I rolled my eyes, "you're not going to give up on this are you?"

"No, not really," she shrugged.

I laughed and sighed, "so when do we have to sign up by?"

A huge smile spread across her face, "oh, I knew you'd see Edward!"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off, "when do we sign up by?"

"Friday," she grinned, tossing the carrots into a pot.

"Friday."

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

**Soooo, what did you think?! Let me know in a review! Just click that little green button down there... It doesn't bite! Tee hee... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. First Sight

**Ugh, I have a cold therefore I had a huge headache while writing this so I'm really sorry if it's awful!**

**ENJOY!!!!! (hopefully...)**

**August 21, 4:00 am**

**120 84****th**** street, New York, USA**

"My bags are just inside the door," I told Marita, our maid/nanny/carer/whatever, as I sauntered down the stairs, pointing up to my bedroom and pushing my sunglasses onto my face, my handbag dangling from my forearm.

"Honey, you don't need sunglasses on, it's 4 in the morning," smiled mom sweetly, she still hadn't let down her pathetic 'loving mother act', after 3 months, she's even been getting off work early.

I stepped down the last few steps and walked over to her, getting right in her face, "first of all," I spat, "you don't get to tell me what to do, no one does, you gave up that right when I was three. And second of all, do I look like I care?"

"I was merely giving you advice," she retorted, walking over to the dresser by the door to pick up her handbag.

I turned to the staff, all lined up at the bottom of the stairs, the cook, gardener, cleaner, and then Marita came bustling down, carrying 4 of my bags and placing them at the foot of the stair, before turning and racing back up to get the rest.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan!" they all chorused, "safe travelling!"

"Yeah, see ya," I muttered, waving them off as I heard my phone ring in my handbag, I pulled out my BlackBerry and opened the message.

_To: Bella_

_From: Mike_

_Hey babe! Missing you already! See you in a year! Xxx_

I rolled my eyes, Mike Newton, he follows me round like a sick puppy, thinking he's my boyfriend. Pfft. I don't do boyfriends. And kisses? Really?

Just then, Charlie came strolling down the stairs, pulling on a blue jacket.

I groaned, "oh God, we're not making this a 'family affair' are we?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bells," laughed Charlie, "I wanted to come see you off."

"Don't. Call. Me. That," I growled, "oh, so now you're gonna do a Renee, are you? Never bothered about me my whole life but now you're sending me off across the world, you're suddenly interested?"

"Bells," sighed Charlie.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?!"

"Bella, stop making this difficult," said Renee, "we've got to be at the airport in half an hour so we'd better get going."

Right on cue, Marita came hurrying down the stairs, arms full of my other five large suitcases.

Renee gasped, "Bella! You can't take that much!"

"Oh, for god's sake Renee!" I exclaimed, "would you STOP with the pathetic motherly act! I've packed that many bags, I'm taking that many bags! Don't act like you care!"

Marita quickly placed the bags next to the others and hurried over to line up with the rest of the staff.

"Well," said Charlie desperately, "we'd better get going! Plane to catch!"

I walked over to the door and pulled it open, marching out to chorus' of 'have a nice time!' 'safe travelling' blah, blah, blah...

I marched over to the asten martin, threw my handbag in and stepped into the backseat, slamming the door behind me.

I sat and waited for Renee and Charlie to come out of the house with my bags. I flicked the light switches. On, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off...

When I grew bored with that, I played around with the radio until I found a song I liked.

_So leave it behind 'cause we,_

_have a night to get away,__  
__So come on and fly with me, _

_as we make our great escape._

I leant back in my chair and waited for them to come out.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,__  
__You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,__  
__You'll be my only, no need to worry,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Even if the sky is falling down,_

I jumped as the boot was opened and Charlie and Renee dumped my bags in the car.

"OY!" I screeched, "Be careful with those! Their Gucci!"

They slammed the boot shut and got in the front.

"Took your time," I grumbled.

Charlie pushed the key into the ignition and we sped off.

I sighed as I waved the house goodbye, I'd miss it alot.

"Bella, I really don't see why you need the sunglasses," remarked Renee.

"Oh, shut up."

She did.

We drove in silence for a while, listening to the radio as we passed the many buildings of New York City.

Until Charlie decided to break the silence, "so, we'd better get a gift for the host family at the airport."

I scoffed, "buy them a box of chocolates, it's not as if we're putting them out in anyway, they signed up for this."

"Bella," started Renee, "this family is being very hospitable, taking you in like this, and their son isn't even coming back here."

"Whatever."

Renee sighed as we pulled into the Airport carpark.

Once we had found a park and Charlie and Renee had loaded my luggage onto a trolley, we walked into the airport and lined up at the check in.

After 15 minutes we had only moved up the line three spaces and there were still twenty people ahead of us, "oh, for god's sake! Would you hurry it up up there?!" I yelled at the check in operator people.

"Bella!" scowled Renee.

"Give it a rest, Renee."

After another 25 minutes we were finally at the front of the line.

"Good morning, Ma'am," greeted a blonde woman wearing the tacky airport uniform.

"I wish," I snapped.

I played around with my blackberry while Renee and Charlie handed over the ticket and unloaded the baggage trolley.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" asked the woman.

"No, thank you," smiled Renee.

"Hey!" I snapped, "I'm the one flying, not you!" I turned to the woman who looked quite startled.

"Umm... Is there anything else you would like to know, ma'am?"

"No," I replied sharply as I turned swiftly, tossing my hair back and flouncing away.

Renee and Charlie hurried after me, I stopped suddenly and checked my watch, 5:30, we still had an hour until boarding time.

"I want a coffee," I said, turning to Charlie.

"Sure," he replied, pulling out a five dollar bill.

"We'll have one too," Renee said to Charlie.

I scoffed, "I don't think so," and walked off to the airport cafe.

Once I had ordered my low fat Mocha with sugar free chocolate syrup and low fat marshmallows, I sat down at a table and listened to my iPod.

Just when the Black Eyed Peas were getting to the good bit, Charlie and Renee sat down and pulled out my earphones.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Well we'd like to talk to you," replied Renee, "we're not going to see you for a whole year."

"Good riddance," I growled, Renee looked taken a back.

"Now, now, Bella," said Charlie.

My coffee came and I stirred it, placing my ear phones back in my ears, Renee sighed and rubbed her forehead.

I saw them talking but couldn't hear because of the music, then Charlie reached over and pulled my earphones out again.

I glared at him, "we're just going to the gift shop to get something for the host family," he told me before giving me back my earphones and walking with Renee out of the cafe.

I sipped on my coffee and bobbed my head to the music until they came back carrying a bag from the souvenir shop.

They sat down and started pulling out random stuff like 'I heart New York' t shirts and Yankees baseball caps.

I pulled my earphones out, "that stuff is so tacky."

Renee looked up, "it's better than a box of chocolates."

I snorted and checked my watch, "10 minutes 'til boarding time!"

"Oh shit!" gasped Charlie, "come on!"

We quickly stood up and hurried out the door, the boarding area was across the other side of the airport, we were never gonna make it.

We ran through crowds of people, me occasionally tripping wearing heels.

We finally got there, panting, with just one minute to spare. Charlie passed me the boarding pass and tried to give me a hug goodbye but I pulled away.

"Ugh, I don't think so."

"Goodbye Bella," smiled Renee as I walked over to the boarding lady, "we'll miss you!"

"Ha!" I called back bitterly, "sure you will!"

I passed the lady my boarding pass and passport, she checked it all and let me through, I turned back one last time.

"We love you!" called Renee.

I scoffed, "shame I can't say the same for you!"

She frowned as I whipped back around and marched through the doorway.

I grinned as I walked down the tunnel, maybe this exchange could be fun, a whole year away from 'fake motherly Renee', what more could I ask for?

I got to the end of the tunnel and boarded the plane.

The flight was long and boring, comfortable of course, but boring.

I watched some movie about a dog but didn't really pay much attention.

After about seven long hours, the plane finally landed.

I made sure I got off first and walked down the tunnel. I was finally here. I was seven hours away from Renee.

I could see the end of the tunnel up ahead. I took a few more steps forward and was out, standing in front of a huge crowd of people.

I glanced around, suddenly wondering how I was meant to know who I was going home with. Relief washed over me as I saw a large colourful sign.

It had glitter splashed in random places and different coloured scribbles all over it.

But in the middle, in big black neat letters, was written:

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

I grimaced, I hate that name.

I looked above the sign to see who was holding it.

I gasped; there stood the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.

He was tall and pale, with dripping wet bronze curls and large green eyes, his beautiful face was frowning slightly which highlighted his perfect mouth.

He was perfect.

I smiled, this year was going to be fun.

**August 21, 6:50pm**

**Kearney Farm, Killarney, County Kerry, Ireland**

I picked up the keys from the dining table and made my way to the door.

"Hang on Edward!" called Alice as she came running through the house, pulling on her coat.

"I've already told you, Alice, you're not coming with me," I said gently.

She flashed me an innocent smile, "oh, did you? It must've slipped my mind."

I frowned playfully, "you're still not coming."

"But, but, but," she searched round he room, trying to come up with an idea that would change my mind, until her eyes landed on Chloe, sitting on the ground colouring, making a mess on the floor with glitter and crayons.

Alice's eyes lit up, like a light bulb had suddenly gone off in her head, she walked over to Chloe and scooped her up, sitting her down on the couch before picking the drawing up off the floor.

She held it up in front of her, I gasped, oh no.

"Oh dear Edward," she said with mock sadness, "you wouldn't want to be seen holding this up at the airport... maybe you'll have to take someone with you... to hold it up?"

I straightened my face and walked over to her, taking the sign out of her hands. I bent down in front of Chloe, who looked slightly frightened, "it's beautiful."

Her face lit up, "thank 'ou, Ed'ard."

"Thank you, Chloe," I gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up, smirking at Alice who's jaw was hanging open.

"See you soon Alice," I grinned as I strolled over to the door.

She glared at me as I waved goodbye and stepped out the door, shutting it behind me quietly.

I walked over to the truck and jumped in, starting it up and carefully driving down the steep, winding driveway.

I turned the radio on and sang along to Damien Rice.

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear__  
__Still a little bit of your words I long to hear__  
__You step a little closer each day__  
__So close that I can't see what's going on___

_Stones taught me to fly__  
__Love taught me to lie__  
__Life taught me to die__  
__So it's not hard to fall__  
__When you float like a cannonball_

After about half an hour driving, I pulled up at the airport.

I glanced at my watch, 7:27.

Her plane lands at 7:30! I jumped out of the car, tucked the sign under my coat and ran through the car park and into the airport.

I walked over to the international arrivals sopping wet as I hadn't had time to pull my hood up in the rush to get here in time.

There was a huge crowd waiting outside the doors and I squeezed through to get to the front.

I sighed with relief as I saw the doors hadn't opened yet, I wasn't late.

I pulled out the sign and read the name, luckily still visible under the glitter and crayons.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

I frowned, I still wasn't sure about having a girl share a room with me, I mean, I know she's not just sharing a room with me, since there's five of us, but it still feels wierd.

I've asked mum if she can stay with the girls but she says our room's bigger and there's no spare bed in the girl's room

I still haven't told Tanya that it's a girl; I'm still pretty worried about her finding out. I know she will, I mean, school starts in almost two weeks!

Suddenly the doors opened, I turned the sign around as we all waited for the passengers to come out.

I stifled a laugh as the first person came through the doors.

She looked about my age, she was tall and blue eyed with terrible blonde hair and a face covered in makeup. She was wearing a thin short sleeved black top that stopped at her belly button and read 'Slut Queen' in pink sparkling letters, a tiny pink miniskirt that stopped slightly above mid thigh and extremely tall red platform heels.

She had her arm outstretched and her elbow bent with a large brown handbag dangling from her forearm.

She was looking round the crowd, who all looked like they were trying to hold in a giggle too.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on my sign. I gulped as she started looking me up and down, who does she think she is?

She started walking over to where I was standing, I looked around me but no one seemed to recognise her.

My stomach twisted as I realised she was walking towards _me._

**Oooooooh!!!! What's gonna happen next? Review and you'll find out! I'm completely serious when I say that reviews make me update faster! While I was writing this I went on my profile and saw the measly little 12 where it says 'reviews:' and seriously considered not continuing the story. I mean, this story's had heaps of hits! But only twelve people can be bothered taking five seconds out of their time to quickly write a review? Pretty sad really, and before you say 'but I'm terrible at writing reviews!' I am too! But I love all reviews! Even just reviews that say 'gr8 chapter!' So review! NOW! GO! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. First Impressions

**Questions answered in bottom A/N! MUST READ!**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**Kerry Airport, County Kerry, Ireland**

**EPOV**

I cringed; this couldn't be Isabella, could it?

This couldn't be the girl I was to be sharing my room with for a year, could it?

She was getting closer; I could run now and tell mum and dad that she didn't turn up, yeah! Great idea!

But before I knew it, she was right in front of me, I glanced around at all the people watching, waiting to find out who was friends with the American bimbo.

"I don't know her," I mouthed uneasily.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in a thick American accent, "you're Edmond, right?"

I sighed, my plan was foiled, "it's Edward."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she waved me off, "come on, we need to get my bags," she motioned for me to follow her as she flounced away from the crowd.

I frowned; I guess first impressions weren't that important in America. Everyone had gone back to looking at the door as more passengers were starting to come through.

I reluctantly followed her as she strolled off toward the luggage belt.

She stopped abruptly when we got there, turned to me and said, "my bags are the big white ones, their Gucci so be careful with them," and she turned back towards the belt, crossed her arms across her chest and watched the conveyor belt rotate.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused, "Ok, first of all; Hi! You must be Isabella!" I held my hand out towards her.

She turned and looked at it disgustedly and then raised her head back up to look at me, "it's _Bella."_

"Ok, _Bella, _Hi! Welcome to Ireland! Right, now second of all; you mean, _I'm _getting _your_ bags, while you stand here and watch?"

She looked at me, shocked, "well, duh."

"Umm, I think we need to get a few things straight, you're-" she held her hand up in front of my face, presumably to stop me from talking, I ignored it, "-not here for some sort of 'luxurious holiday', I'm not here to be your personal slave, my family aren't going to be waiting on you, hand and foot, you're going to be helping out like everyone else. Got it?"

She stared at me, her mouth hanging open, I figured no one had ever spoken to her like this before, it sounded like she was in charge at home.

When she had finally recovered, she glared at me, "how _dare _you speak to me like that!"

I rolled my eyes, "listen _Dorothy, _you're not in Kansas anymore."

She frowned, "I'm from New York."

I suppressed a laugh, I had a feeling I'd be doing that allot while she was around, "just go get your bags, I'll get some too, it's called teamwork, ever heard of it?"

She frowned, "fine. Go get the luggage trolley."

I let out my laugh, "I'm not doing anything _you _tell me to do. You go get the trolley."

"No," she folded her arms across her chest. Again.

I sighed, deciding to talk to her like a three year old since she was acting like one, "you go get the trolley now, while it's empty and then when the bags are on it I'll push it to the car. Sound fair?"

She glared at me. Again, and went to get a trolley.

I sighed and shook my head as I headed over to the belt, I could see a large white one straight ahead and ran over and grabbed it, pulling it easily off and on to the floor.

I looked at it; it looked _really _expensive, well of course it was! It's 'designer', honestly, who spends that much money on a suitcase?

I looked up to see another identical suitcase gliding towards me; I quickly grabbed it and placed it next to the other one when Princess rolled up next to me.

She pointed at the flap that all the bags were coming through with a sharp red nail, "there's another one."

"Go get it then," I shrugged.

She glared at me, yes, again, "why don't you get it? You seem to have been doing fine without me."

"Because," I replied exasperatedly, "as I so kindly pointed out to you before, it's called _teamwork."_

She sighed and flipped her head back, shaking her hair around and looking strikingly like a headless chicken, and walked forwards until she was right in front of the belt, she tapped her foot impatiently as the bag made its way slowly towards her.

When it was finally in front of her, she reached out and grasped the handle, pulling harshly, "aaah!!!" she screeched, pulling her hand away from the bag.

I quickly raced forwards, she hadn't injured herself within ten minutes of being in the country had she?! "What?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

She sniffed, "I broke a nail."

I groaned, "what the hell, Bella?!" I looked down the conveyer belt to see the bag quickly making its way towards the end flap, I raced after it, I wasn't about to be standing round here for twenty minutes waiting for a stupid suitcase.

I grabbed it right before it slipped through the flap and carried it back to the trolley where Bella stood, nursing her finger.

This time, _I _glared at _her, _"I suggest you cut your nails," I growled, "or you'll be breaking allot of them this year, and I'm not going to be the one telling dad that we lost a cow because _you _Broke. A. Nail."

She frowned, "cow?"

"Ugh," I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger before lifting the suitcases on to the trolley and spinning it round, "right, let's go."

"Hang on!" she called, "there's more!"

I stopped and spun the trolley back round.

Two more bags later – both of which, I caught – I looked down at the full trolley, "five bags?! Seriously, Bella?! How much do you need?!"

She scowled and pointed at yet another large white bag moving smoothly towards us, "there's more."

I grabbed it and dumped it on top of the over balancing tower of luggage.

"Right, now, are we done?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' as I noticed two more push through the flap.

"Argh, go get another luggage trolley," I sighed as she swiftly turned and strolled over to the trolleys.

By the time she had gotten back, I had three more of her bags sitting side by side at my feet.

"Nine bags?" I asked, aghast, "how do you have this much stuff?"

She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "what are you talking about? I only brought less than a quarter of my wardrobe."

My jaw dropped.

I placed the bags on the extra trolley and turned the heavier one round, pushing it towards the airport doors.

I stopped and turned back around as I didn't hear her following me.

She was standing back at the conveyor belt, watching me expectantly, "well come on!" I called.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "you said you'd push the trolley when it was heavy."

"That was before I knew you'd brought nine bags! Now stop being pathetic and push the bloody trolley."

She folded her arms across her chest. Again.

I pushed the trolley forcefully back to her, "do I look like I have four arms? Push the trolley, Bella, or would you rather stay in the airport all night?"

She glared at me but began pushing the trolley anyway, "I have to go exchange some money."

"You do that then; I'll be waiting at the door."

**BPOV**

I pushed the (really heavy) trolley towards the cash exchange, and away from Edmond.

I was kind of disappointed, he hadn't exactly been very welcoming and I had a feeling he didn't really like me.

But that didn't matter, he's only just met me, he hasn't had time to process my beauty.

But what was with the cow remark? That was weird...

I arrived at the cash exchange and dug around in my bag for my purse.

"Evening, ma'am," greeted a short man behind the counter in a thick Irish accent, like Edmond's, only Edmond's was better...

"Uh, yeah, hi," I waved him off, finally pulling my purse out, "I wanna exchange a thousand dollars."

"Wow," he exclaimed, "that's allot to be carrying round!"

"Well, where else am I meant to put it?"

"Well, you could-" he began but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Yeah, don't care," I pushed the money towards him, "a thousand American dollars, quick."

He frowned at me, but took the money and went to sort it out.

After about five minutes he came back with the money, "there you are miss, 666 Euros."

I took the money and spun the trolley round – with difficulty – I could see Edward standing at the airport door and pushed the trolley over to him.

I pushed past him and through the door; I heard a sigh from behind me and then the rickety sound of his trolley following me.

When I got through the second door I gasped as I was splattered from head to toe in cold, wet, rain.

I immediately reversed back through the door and spun around to face Edward, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS RAINING!"

He raised his fist up to his mouth, obviously trying to stifle a laugh, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I COULD GET HYPERTHERMIA OR SOMETHING! ALL BECAUSE YOU 'FORGOT TO TELL ME' THAT THERE'S A STORM OUTSIDE!"

He lowered his fist and straightened his face, "well maybe if _you _had bothered to do a little research on the place you're going to be spending a whole year living in, then you would know it _rains _practically every day! And don't be such a drama queen, it's not a storm."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I fumed, "how dare you talk to me like that!"

"Who do _I _think _I _am," he laughed, pointing at his chest to emphasise the I's, "_you're_ the one who's come here thinking _you're_ the bloody queen of Sheba! 'How dare you talk to me like that' what the hell?! I can see you're treated like a flipping princess at home but here is going to be a whole other story!"

I stood there shivering, my fists clenched at my sides, teeth chattering.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, ok... that was normal, "what the hell are you doing?"

He let go and his arm flopped back down by his side, "it helps relieve stress."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "ok..."

Then he started taking his coat off, "what are you doing?" I frowned.

"Well you're hardly gonna make it to the car, wearing _that."_

"Was that an insult?"

"Bella, stop being difficult and take the coat."

"But then you'll get wet."

He motioned up and down his body, he was wearing jeans, and what looked like a couple of hoodies, "I think I'll be alright."

"Fine," I grumbled, grabbing the coat and throwing it on, then I started pushing the trolley back out the door again.

"You're welcome."

**Ok, commonly asked questions/comments:**

**Q: Why is Bella blonde and blue eyed?**

**A: Don't worry! K? It'll all become clear! It's all part of the story! Just bear with me! = )**

**Q: Why does Edward have so many siblings?**

**A: It's kind of an Irish-Catholic thing. Believe me, I know.**

**Q: Where are Rosalie and Jasper?**

**A: Don't worry! They'll turn up! They couldn't be part of the family, could they? Coz then they wouldn't be able to be with Alice and Emmett!**

**Comment: Please don't make Bella really horrible!**

**A: As you've seen, she is really horrible! It's part of the story! But don't worry! Just remember: This is a Bella/Edward romance story and Edward's not gonna date a total bitch, is he? I'll leave you to think about that...**

**Now, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or Fatal Excuses will hunt me down.... **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = )**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! READ IT! OR ELSE!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV**

After a long, silent drive in Edmond's rusty old red truck (eww), he turned into a driveway, stopping in front of a short yellow wooden gate.

I pulled my earphones out and turned to look at him, "ummm, where are we?"

A grin spread across his face as he jumped out of the car, "home," and he strolled off.

"Where are you going?!" I called after him.

He stopped and turned around to face me, "in case you haven't noticed," he gestured toward the gate, "there's a gate in front of us."

I folded my arms across my chest as he unlocked the gate, _smug bastard._

He pushed it open and jumped back into the car, turning the keys and starting it up again. We began driving up a steep winding driveway, even under the stars and through the pelting rain, I could make out the faint shapes of... animals?

"Edmond, why are there cows outside?"

"Edward," he corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, why are there cows?"

He rolled his eyes, "we live on a farm, Bella, farm equals cows," he spelled out like I'm two years old or something.

I glared at him, "I'm not an idiot."

He scoffed, "could've fooled me."

I narrowed my eyes, "as a matter of fact, I didn't _know_ you live on a farm."

"As a matter of fact," he mimicked, "it was on the information we sent to your school, which should've then been given to you."

"As if I would read _that!"_

He shook his head as the car came to a stop at the top of the long driveway, he pulled the handbrake and turned to me, a crooked grin appearing on his face, I felt an odd feeling in my heart, what the hell? "Welcome home, princess."

"Princess?" I asked.

"Just trying to make you feel at home," he replied, swinging open his door and stepping out of the truck.

"You are so... so... so," I struggled to come up with a word.

"I'll leave you to think about that," he shut the door and walked round the car, I glared after him.

Suddenly he appeared outside my door, I looked at him questioningly as he opened the door, he bowed while still holding the door open, "I trust you enjoyed your ride, madam," and he held his hand out for me.

I stepped out of the car and pushed past him, "ass hole."

I pulled up my hood and looked up at the house I was supposedly living in for the next year; a porch light had flicked on so I could see it, even in the dark.

My jaw dropped. No. There is no way in hell I'm staying _here _for one second, let alone one year!

It was small and white and just _eww. _

I turned to Edgard, "so, uh, where am I staying?"

He chuckled and walked round to the back of the car, starting to lift out the bags.

"Well?" I pushed.

"Where else would you be staying?"

I laughed, "So funny! Seriously, where am I staying?"

"Bella, stop wasting time and come unload these bags."

"I'm serious! There is no way I am staying in _that!"_

"_That _is my home, is it possible for you to watch what you say? It's no palace, your highness, but I've been quite comfortable for the past 17 years."

I felt a slight pang of... what was that? Guilt? Couldn't be.

"Grab a couple of bags," he said.

I laughed.

"Oh, not again, Bella, we went through this at the airport! Teeeaaaam woooorrrrrrk."

I raised my eyebrow, "don't be immature, Edgar."

"Edward," he corrected, again, "just take a couple of bags."

"Fine," I grumbled, storming over to the back of the car, I looked over the bags until I noticed two smallish ones, picking them up and walking over to the blue door.

I heard the splash of Edwin following me and he appeared at my side, stuffing the key into the lock and swinging the door open, "ladies first."

I glared at him and flounced through the door, still carrying the bags AND my handbag, I dumped them inside the door as Edwin passed me, he stopped and rolled his eyes, "oh, you can just put your bags anywhere, we'll sort them out later," he said sarcastically as he put the four he was carrying next to mine.

"There are still three in that piece of crap out there," I told him, shoving my thumb in the direction of the open door.

He shut it and turned back to me, "we'll get them tomorrow."

"Fine, where's my room?"

He chuckled again and made a large arm gesture, pointing down the tiny hallway, "Would you like a guided tour, madam?"

I rolled my eyes, just noticing music coming from the direction of a door just to the right of us,

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus__  
__Et benedictus__  
__Et benedictus fructus ventris__  
__Ventris tuae, Jesus.__  
__Ave Maria_

I scowled at him, "what the hell is that?"

He grinned knowingly at me, "the priests."

"The Priests..." I muttered, mulling it over in my head 'til it finally clicked, my eyes widened, "tell me you're not religious!"

He laughed and led me through the door, where I found a small room with pale blue walls.

Immediately my eyes flashed, from the wooden figure of some guy stuck to a cross on the wall, to the picture of a lady wearing blue and carrying a baby, to the small blue and white bottle of water, in the shape of a woman with her hands together over her chest, like I've seen religious people do in movies.

I gasped, you have GOT to be kidding me!!

I was snapped out of my realisation by a female Irish voice, "oh, Edward! I didn't hear you come in!"

I turned to where the voice came from; I saw who I presumed to be Edric's mum, she had curly caramel hair and Edric's green eyes, she was sitting on a yellow couch next to a blonde man with sparkling blue eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me, ouch. But then she stood up, arms outstretched, and began walking towards me, "you must be Isabella!" she pulled me into her arms and I stood there, arms at my sides, not sure what to do, I couldn't remember receiving a hug like this since I was three years old.

"It's Bella," I choked out as she pulled away.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Bella," she replied with a warm smile, "I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

I nodded.

"And this is my husband, Carlisle," she continued, gesturing to the blonde man, who stood up and strode over to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," he grinned, shaking my hand.

I nodded.

Suddenly a small, black haired girl came bounding into the room, "you're here!" she exclaimed, giving Edison a quick glare before skipping over to me, she was over a head shorter than me and had a short pixie style hair cut, she frowned at me slightly - what is their problem?! – before throwing her arms around me, "Isabella! I'm so glad you've come! We're gonna be such great friends!"

"And you are?" I asked.

She freed me from her choke hold and replied, "oh! I'm sorry! I'm Alice! Edward's sister!"

"Uh huh, and it's _Bella._"

"Come and say hello, Hannah!" I heard Esther say.

I was approached by a ginga girl who looked about eleven "hi," she said quietly, "I'm Hannah, it's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Right," I turned to Eden, "can I see my room now?"

He rolled his eyes and did another one of those stupid, exasperated arm gestures towards the door, "of course madam," he grinned.

"Ugh," I pushed past him and through the door.

He followed me and turned down the hallway, "if you'll follow me, your highness," he grinned.

I glared at him, "just get on with it."

"As you wish," and he walked a few steps down the tiny hallway before turning back to look at me with his finger on his lips, I raised an eyebrow at him, he opened the door, never removing his finger, and stepped inside, motioning for me to follow.

I stepped inside and looked around; the room was dimly lit by a small night light plugged in to the far wall. It was small. Very small. There was a bunk bed against the far wall, another against the wall on my left and another on the right, that was as much as I could see in the dark, but I noticed bodies in the far and right bunks, four bodies.

"You having a sleepover?" I pointed at the beds.

He tapped his finger against his lips and frowned before pushing me out and shutting the door quietly behind him. He stepped back down the hallway and spun back round to face me, "they're my brothers."

I burst out laughing.

Once I had recovered I wiped my eyes and looked up at an annoyed Eden, "oh, Eden, you're so funny!"

"Edward," he corrected.

"Whatever, so on with the tour, you still haven't shown me my bedroom."

He rolled his eyes, "I just did."

I burst out laughing. Again.

Once I had recovered. Again. I wiped my eyes and looked up at an increasingly annoyed Edison, "seriously, Edison, you have GOT to keep these jokes coming!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger, "Bella, would you _please _stop being difficult? That's my room, they're my brothers, that's where you're sleeping."

I stared, open mouthed at him, he couldn't be serious, could he? "you have _got _to be kidding me!"

"But I think it'll be best for you to sleep on the couch tonight as I'm sure you'll make a load of noise trying to lug those bags in."

"Ugh, tell me this isn't happening!"

"Stop being a drama queen and get ready for bed, I expect you'll be jetlagged after that flight."

I glared at him, "I'm fine. What's the time, anyway?"

"9 o'clock."

I sniffed, "your parents are still on the couch, anyway."

"They'll be going to bed in a minute."

"At nine! Yeah, right!"

"_My _parents don't sit around all day while the money rolls in, _my _parents spend the day working hard to put food on the table, _my _parents tend to be a little exhausted at the end of the day. I'm sure you and your parents go to bed at midnight but we do things a little differently here," he growled.

Wow, someone needs anger management... "_my _parents get _home_ at midnight."

He frowned at me, "come on, I'll show you the bathroom, you can get changed in there."

I turned to my bags and picked up the one I was pretty sure carried my night clothes.

He walked back down the hallway, past 'my bedroom' and another door, which I noticed had a sign saying 'Girls only! Any boy that wants to come in is a gayface anyway!'

"Why aren't I in there?" I asked, pointing at the door.

"Trust me, I wish."

I glared at him, we had now stopped in front of the door "seriously, why aren't I in there?"

"Because," he started exasperatedly, "there's no room in there, where as there's a free bunk in our room."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Can, we move on now? You'll wake up Chloe."

"Chloe?" I asked, "what are you? Rabbits?"

"Do you have any manners?" he asked, disbelievingly, "at all?"

"Ha! You can talk!"

"Come on," he growled.

He carried on walking, we passed another door on the left and Edison stopped in front of the door opposite that, "there you go."

I opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door on him, I heard a faint 'you're welcome' behind it.

I looked around, it was small, just like everything else in this hell hole.

There was a small, plastic bath against the left wall and a small shower in the corner, a small, frameless mirror on the far wall and a small sink and dresser below it, next to that was a toilet with a small potty at the foot of it, eww.

I placed my suitcase on the ground and knelt down to open it up; I sifted through until I found my pyjamas.

I pulled off my top and threw on the short pink tank top, and then went my heels and skirt, which were replaced by my barely there pyjama shorts.

I chucked the clothes into the suitcase and pulled out my toiletries bag.

Once I was ready, I picked up my suitcase and headed out the door, as I was walking back down the tiny hallway I noticed the walls were lined with pictures, family portraits, school photos, birthdays, Christmases. Photo after photo, after photo, after photo. We didn't have so much as a baby photo at home.

I reached the door to the living room and walked in, where I found Edison and Esther deep in a conversation which immediately stopped when I entered the room.

They both had wide eyes as they looked me up and down, Edison seemed to choke on his own spit.

"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome," I accused, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh no, deary," Esther shook her hands at me, "it's just that the weather tends to be very cold and there's a storm outside and well, uh, _summer _pyjamas aren't exactly the best choice. I can find you some of my pyjamas for tonight."

"Eww," I frowned, "I'm not wearing _your _pyjamas! Gross! I'll be fine."

Edison glared at me, "could you get any ruder?"

"Oh, it's all right, love," smiled Esther, "I'll just find some more blankets."

And she bustled out the door.

I headed over to the couch and pulled up the many layers of blankets before lying down; laying my head back against the pillow and pulling the blankets back over me.

Edison was still glaring at me, "good night Bella," he said coldly.

"Whatever, Edison," I snapped, closing my eyes.

"For the last time! It's _Edward!"_

**READ!!!:**

**1) Thanks to you guys, **__**has taken 'A Whole New World' down!! Yay!!! I can't thank you enough for all your support! I can only hope that this chapter is enough of a reward!**

**2) Pictures of the O'Cullen siblings are on my homepage! You can find the link to that on my profile, at the top where it says WEB: **_**Homepage **_**!!! I hope you like them!!**

**3) We have to reach 100 reviews for an update! K? That means EVERYONE has to review!!! Even just a one lettered review will make my day!!! Anonymous review as well if you feel your fellow readers are letting you down! But believe me when I say that I refuse to update until we reach 100!!! I'm sorry if you feel I'm being harsh but it is really upsetting when I know so many people are reading this yet I only get about 12 reviews a chapter! So, just to make sure I'm being clear... 100 reviews = update!!!!**

**Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = )**


	5. First Morning

**Disclaimer (I think): All opinions expressed are those of the fictional characters NOT help-me-think-of-a-name. (Did that make sense?)**

**BPOV**

I was awoken abruptly by the feeling of something crawling over my body. I let out a loud, high pitched scream, quickly sitting up as a group of people came bustling in to the room and I was suddenly reminded where I was. Hell.

"Jacob!" Esther gasped, pulling the animal off me just as it's long, sloppy tongue began to creep out.

I screeched and pulled the blankets over my face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" she exclaimed, I could hear her pulling it towards the door as it scratched against the wooden floors, "he can be a bit much at times."

I could hear a few sniggers and I pulled the blankets down from my face, glaring at the bunch of brats, "you think this is funny do you?!" I screeched, "what the hell was that thing?!"

"HECK!! What the HECK?!!" a small, black haired boy pointed out, "There are children present," he added solemnly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "how old are you anyway?"

He stepped over to me, holding his hand out, "Emmett O'Cullen, age eight. Pleased to meet you."

"Ugh," I pushed the covers off myself and stood up, "little brats," I spat, storming off to the bathroom.

When I came back, my blankets had been put away and Edmund, Alex, Haley and Esther were sitting on the couch, Esther was feeding a baby (eww) and the other three were reading (wierdos).

"Where's my bed?!" I burst out.

"Oh," Esther looked up, startled, "hello Bella."

"Yeah, hey, whatever, where's my bed?"

"We put the blankets away as you were up and you won't be needing them again."

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, "what time is it?"

Edmund checked his watch, "it is... 8:00."

"You're kidding me, right? Tell me you didn't wake me up at 8:00 in  
the morning?!"

Edmund rolled his eyes at me, "actually, Jacob woke you up. But you don't have to worry about him anymore, he's outside with the others."

"Other what?"

"Dogs," he replied slowly.

"How many are there?" I asked cautiously.

"Nine," he answered nonchalantly.

"NINE of those monsters?!" I exploded, "what the hell is wrong with you people?!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "they're sheep dogs Bella."

"They're what?"

He opened his mouth to reply but I was bored with him, "save it, do I look like I care? Where're my bags?"

Esther looked up, "on your bed, dear."

"Which is where?"

"Edward will show you."

Edmund placed his book on the table and stood up, walking out of the room.

I glared after him, shaking my head, "god, he's rude."

A bronze haired head popped back into the room, "you coming or not?"

I followed him out of the room and he led me to the door of 'The boys room', it took us exactly 3 steps – I counted. He opened the door and I gasped, it was even worse in daylight; there were three _bunk beds_, toys on the floor, posters of cars covered the blue walls and a small bookcase sat in the corner of the tiny room. It was horrible.

I held my head in my hands, "get me out of here."

"Don't be so pathetic," I could hear Edmund rolling his eyes at me, "it's not the penthouse suite but-"

My face lit up and I dropped my hands, "there's a penthouse suite?!" I grabbed his collar, pulling at it in desperation, "Take me to it! Now!!"

He pulled my hands away, a look of disgust evident on his face, "no! No, there's no penthouse suite! What's wrong with you?"

I sniffed, "you can't tease me like that Edmund, I'm in a very fragile state right now."

He sighed, pointing at the bottom bunk on the left piled high with my suitcases, "well, there's your bed."

I opened one of them, pulling out my toiletries, some clothes, my iPod and speakers and heading to the bathroom. I turned the music up loud, blasting it 'til I couldn't hear myself think, eventually figured out how to turn the pathetic excuse for a shower on and stepped in, singing along to the music.

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before  
Hope you don't see me flash, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more_

After a while, the water began to go cold so I turned it off and stepped out. I dried off, pulled a denim mini skirt and white, sleeveless top on, brushed, blow dried and straightened my hair, did my makeup and turned the music off.

I walked back to 'my room', put my pyjamas and toiletries away and went back to the living room where I found an angry Edmund waiting for me.

"Do you have any idea how long you took in that shower?!" he fumed.

This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes, "sorry _dad._"

"I knocked on that door 10 times!!! But that music was so loud I could hardly hear myself think!" he roared, "12 people have to share the hot water! You've used it all up with one shower!!"

Esther entered the room carrying a plate of pancakes, "Edward!" she scolded, placing the plate on the table, "don't be rude to our guest! It's alright dear, everyone's had their shower today and I can boil water for Chloe and Catherine's baths before bed."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "yeah, Edmund, don't be such a drama queen."

"I've made pancakes for breakfast," Esther smiled at me, "a treat, since it's your first morning with us," she turned to Edmund, "Edward, would you call everyone in."

Edmund left the room diligently and I looked at the pancakes disgustedly, "do you have any idea how many calories are in those things?!"

Esther frowned, then looked at my clothes, as if only just noticing them, "oh dear, you might want to put some more clothes on."

"You're not my mother," I spat, "you can't tell me what to do."

She looked taken aback, "no, I mean it's winter and, well, it rains over here, a lot. So you might want to be wearing some warmer clothes."

"Well these are the only types of clothes I have."

"Really? Well, that's no good, come with me," she bustled me out of the room as the swarm of hungry brats came running through the door, yelling out thanks as they raced to the pancakes, "didn't your mother make sure you had warm clothes?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

I scoffed, "as if Renee gives a shit about me."

She frowned slightly as she lead me into what I presumed was her bedroom, carefully saying, "Bella, I'd prefer it if you didn't use such language, the younger children tend to copy."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

She pulled open some drawers and threw some clothes onto the bed, "I'll get Alice to take you shopping but you can't go out wearing that, you'll freeze to death!"

"You're all full of compliments aren't you?" I smiled sarcastically.

"There you go," she said, heading for the door, "you try those on."

I looked at the clothes laying on the bed; grey sweats, a blue long sleeved top and several hoodies. How fashionable. I sighed and threw it all on, they were baggy but I suppose I could put up with them for a while. I opened the door to find Esther waiting with an excited Alex, she appeared to be bouncing, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Yay!" she screeched, "you're ready!" she grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hallway, yelling, "Edward! Let's go!"

Before I could realise what was happening, I was sitting in the disgusting truck from last night, crammed in-between Alex and Edmund, on our way to the shops. Edmund was still in a mood.

As we drove along the empty road, surrounded by green hills and trees as far as the eye could see, Edmund refused to speak or get rid of the permanent frown that covered his face.

"Jeez, Edmund," I commented, "do you realise how immature you're being? What is your problem?"

"Oh I'm the immature one? Really, Isabella?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "it's _Bella."_

"It's _Edward,_" he mimicked, "you learn my name, I'll learn yours."

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

After about fifteen minutes, we drove into 'town', it looked like something out of the middle ages, narrow, cobbled roads, small, old buildings, and the whole of 'town' consisted of a few streets. Ugh, I hate this country more and more every second.

We pulled up in front of what looked like a _second hand _shop, I had heard of them before in movies and stuff but I didn't realise they actually existed.

I looked at Edward, "why are we here?"

"To get clothes, obviously."

I turned to Alex, "he's kidding right? You don't seriously shop here?"

"Oh, no," she corrected me, "we usually get hand me downs from cousins and stuff."

"Hand me downs? What, is that like a brand?"

"No," she laughed, "it's like clothes that they've grown out of. How could you not have had hand me downs before?"

I shuddered, "you mean, you seriously wear stuff _other people _have already worn?"

She frowned, "uh, that's the idea."

"Ugh, there is no way in hell I'm setting foot inside that place!" I turned to Edward, "take me to the nearest designer shop."

"Designer?"

"Yah, you know, Louis V, Burberry, Gucci..."

"Louis V? Never heard of him, and I'm pretty sure we don't have any of those shops here."

"Oh my god," I folded my arms on the dashboard and sobbed into them, "kill me!" I cried, "kill me now!"

I felt a small hand, Alex's, rubbing my back as I cried.

After a while I sat up, sniffing, Alex offered me a tissue and I dabbed at my eyes when I suddenly remembered: My make up!!!

"Oh my god!" I screeched, panicking as I searched for a mirror, "get me a mirror! Quick!"

Alex passed me some sunglasses and I peered into the lenses, a wave of relief washing over me as I saw my face still looking perfect, "Oh, thank god for waterproof mascara!"

"I don't think I've ever met _anyone _as pathetic as you in my entire life," Edward said with genuine amazement, "It's incredible."

Alex reached over and smacked him on the shoulder, "don't be so horrible! She's homesick!"

"No she's not!" he argued, "she's 'Louis V'sick! She's just a spoilt brat, Alice, don't be an idiot."

I coughed, "I'm still here, you know. Now, where's the most expensive store?"

**I'm BAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you miss me?!**

**Ok, I know that chapter was short and I know it was awful but I needed to update! People seem to think I'm cancelling the story! So, just so that's clear: I'm not. I just went on holiday.**

**Now, I don't think there's much to say... Except I will be updating my other stories as promised ASAP! (although we haven't quite reached 200 on been here all along yet.... LOL) And once I've updated them I should be posting my new story!! Yay! I won't tell you what it is yet, but I'll give you a horrible clue: It's based on a song that was released on July 25, 2008. I know I'm horrible, but you know you love me = )**

**Oh and I apologise to all 'team wolfpack/Jacob' peoples reading this, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and laugh at my genius idea = ) but let's face it, he IS a dog.**

**Okey Dokey... that's all I have to say! Ooh, gotta reach 200 reviews for an update!!! Yup, I know I'm evil = )**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: The button DOESN'T bite!!! I promise! I give you full permission to hate me for the rest of eternity if you get bitten.**


	6. Dunnes

**A/n at bottom.**

**ENJOY!!**

*****

**EPOV:**

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, "What part of 'we can't afford it' do you not understand?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "and what part of 'you're not paying' do _you _not understand?"

I rolled my eyes, "why are you so convinced that we would let you pay? As Alice explained; you're part of this family, for now, whether you like it or not."

She wrinkled her nose at me and snapped, "I don't think so," then reached over to Alice's door and attempted to push it open. It would have been a very impressive storm out had she not spent five minutes trying to pry the rusty door open. It was quite amusing to watch.

Eventually giving in, she sat back in a huff, pulling her hair out of her face, "Ed-m," she bit her lip, staring at me in deep concentration, "Edwa-a-ard?"

I nodded, wondering why being called Bella meant so much to her.

She beamed like a four year old who had finally conquered the alphabet, "Edward," then her face suddenly went hard again, "get me out of this truck."

I frowned, opening my door and leaping out before holding it open for her. She stepped out, glared at me and marched down the road. I stared after her; this girl was getting more confusing every minute. I shut the door and walked round to Alice who was now standing on the cobbled pavement.

She looked up at me with a confused look on her face, "we should probably follow her shouldn't we?"

I shrugged, watching as she dodged a car and moved to the pavement.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, yanking me down the road, "come on."

We found Bella interrogating Mrs Kelly about where the 'designer stores' are.

"You know," she moaned, frustrated, "Louis V? Prada?!"

"Oh!" Mrs Kelly's face lit up in understanding, "Louis V!"

I watched Bella's face as she tried to process her reply, after about a minute she beamed, "YES! Louis V! Where is it? Where's your nearest store?!"

Mrs Kelly frowned, shaking her head, "Oh no, deary, there are no Louis V shops here."

I chose this moment to step in before the smoke started shooting out of Bella's ears, "ah, Mrs Kelly, how are you today?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Edward! How great to see you! How's your mother?"

I gave her a polite smile and replied, "very good, thank you. I see you've met Bella, our exchange student."

"Oh, she's your exchange student is she?" she winked at me, "she's quite feisty."

I refrained from saying _no, she's just a brat, _and instead laughed with her, "oh yes, very feisty. Well, we'd best be on our way. Have a nice day, Mrs Kelly!" and I steered Bella down the road while giving her a quick wave.

She stopped and leaned into me, whispering, "how do you understand what she's saying?"

I laughed, I knew Mrs Kelly had the richest accent in Kerry and talked like an auctioneer but I guess I was just used to it.

"So," Alice said wringing her hands together, "where are we headed?"

I gave her a look, brilliant; she had just reminded Bella of her search for 'Louis'.

She glared at us, "alright, I've had enough of this! _Where _is your most expensive store?!"

I sighed, giving in, I looked at Alice and we silently agreed, replying in unison, "Dunnes."

*

Alice and I just gaped as we watched Bella fly around the store, chucking various pieces of clothing into her basket without bothering to check the price tags. I could see the jealousy in Alice's eyes; she loved fashion but we could never afford a shop like this.

I shut my mouth as Bella waltzed back to us, arms full of shopping bags, "right," she started, throwing the bags at me, "where are your banks?"

I placed the six plastic bags down on the ground, "why do you need to go to the bank?"

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "because I need money, duh."

I frowned, "I thought you got money at the airport."

"Well, I just spent it all, genius."

"How much did you have?"

"Like, €700, or something," she shrugged.

My eyes bugged out of my head and I heard Alice start to choke beside me, "€700," she gasped out as I patted her on the back.

Once she had recovered, Bella looked at us disgustedly, "wierdos," she snubbed, flouncing towards the door.

I called after her, "hey! You forgot your bags!"

She turned back, replying, "no I didn't," before pushing the door open and walking out into the cold air.

I turned to Alice, "if I said 'let's go home without her' would you agree?"

She laughed, "to be honest, I probably would if it didn't mean ma would be serving our heads up for dinner."

I chuckled with her as we stooped down to gather up Bella's bags. When we stepped out into the rain, she couldn't be seen anywhere, I turned to Alice, "well, It's Killarney, it's not that easy to get lost. What do you say we go back to the truck and wait for her to find us?"

"You know she never will," Alice replied, pulling her coat hood over her head and starting down the road, "and even if she did, then _she _would be the one serving our heads up for dinner."

I laughed, following after her. After chucking the bags into the truck we started heading for the banks, searching for Bella. The second bank we checked was where we found her flouncing (she seems to do a lot of that) out the doors before turning around and screaming a stream of profanities. Alice and I exchanged quick glances before sprinting over to her and grabbing an arm each, pulling her down the street.

"Hey!" she screeched, trying to wriggle out of our grasps, "get your hands off of me!"

I sensed the two of us dragging her to the truck wasn't going to work particularly well, so I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder, of course, this only made her scream louder and thump my back strenuously, "Bella, would you _please _stop making a spectacle of yourself?"

She gasped, taking a break from thumping, "excuse me? _I'm _making a spectacle of myself? You're the one dragging me down the road!" she yelled the last few words.

"Well, you're the one swearing at the bank manager, I don't see why you had to do that; Greg's a very nice man."

"Greg? Do you know _everyone_ in this crappy little town?"

I shrugged, despite the fact that she couldn't see this, "pretty much. As you said: it's a small town."

"Well, as much as I love having this little chat with you, could you put me down now? I don't really appreciate having your butt in my face."

I chuckled, "Actually, I'm sure you probably do, Bella; It's a very nice butt."

She started thumping again, "put!" thump, "me!" thump, "down!" thump.

Fortunately, we had reached the truck so I opened the door and threw her in, "there you go."

She pouted at me and I chortled, walking round to the driver's side to hop in.

Once we were on our way, I dared to ask, "so, why were you screaming at Greg?"

"It wasn't Greg," she sniffed, "it was some guy called Daniel."

"Ah," Alice chimed in, "I can see why you would be swearing at Daniel, he's such a –"

"He wouldn't give me my money," she sniffed.

"Oh," I replied awkwardly, "and why's that?"

"I don't know!" she cried, throwing her arms up in the air, "he says they're not connected to my bank or something! Apparently I need to get a debit card or something sent from home."

I refrained from rolling my eyes, "and what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?!" she screeched, outraged, "What's wrong with that?! Are you kidding me?! It's going to take two weeks!!! Two whole weeks of having to live off of you people! Having to live like you and go to second hand shops and shit!"

I smirked, you know, this would be the perfect time for an evil laugh, or a Mr Burns style 'excellent'. I had always wanted to do those things for a real reason and I finally get my chance and, in this situation, it would just make me sound really creepy, "so, miss big city has to live off of us 'wierdos'. Who's laughing now?"

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me, "No one was ever laughing, Edward."

It would've been the perfect time for a glaring contest but I was driving so if I had taken the challenge I probably would've killed us all. Why does this keep happening to me?!

Alice was obviously uncomfortable with the tension as she cut in, "so, um, Bella, do you have a lot of designer clothes?"

Bella turned to her and shrugged, "of course I do."

"Um," she gulped, "do you think I could possibly, um, borrow some clothes some time?"

She replied simply, "I think not."

I saw Alice's face drop before she turned it to the window. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When we reached home, Alice trudged back into the house while Bella and I followed behind carrying the bags (I had somehow managed to force her into carrying the weightless plastic for the short trip from the car to the house.) I nudged her slightly and muttered, "you know that was really low."

She stopped dead and I turned to face her, "You need to understand something," she spat, stabbing me in the chest with her index finger, "I don't want to be here. I never did and never will. I don't want to be in this crappy little town or this crappy little country and I most definitely do _not _want to be a part of your crappy little family. Understand?"

I nodded, taken back by her sudden attack.

"Good," she flashed me an innocent smile and waltzed through the door.

I stood outside, shaking my head, I would be surprised if I ever figured this girl out.

*

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and we were all sat at the table in front of steaming bowls of Pumpkin soup.

"Well," mum said, "I feel so rude, Bella dear, I haven't introduced you to everyone."

Bella grimaced, "I don't really care."

"Oh, nonsense," she waved her off, "this soup needs to cool down anyway, so what better way to make use of the time than for everyone to introduce themselves. Now, we shall go round in a circle and you can each say your name, age and something about yourself."

Everyone groaned, "oh come on, mum," Emmett pleaded, "can't we just eat?"

"Don't be so rude!" she scolded, "for that you can go first."

Emmett's shoulders slumped as he mumbled, "Emmett, 8, I'm a twin."

I saw mum roll her eyes and mumble "I suppose I can't expect much more."

Everyone went as fast as possible, desperate to get to the food:

"Dom, 8, I'm a twin."

"Hannah, 12, I play the violin."

"Mick, 9, I like to read."

"Alice, 15, I love fashion."

"Patrick, 5, I like cars."

Then mum pointed to Chloe, "and this is Chloe, she's three and," she gestured towards Catherine, sitting next to her in her high chair, "this is Catherine, she's five months old."

"Well," Dom piped up, "I proudly announce that that was THE gayest thing I have ever done."

Mum gave him her glare and he quickly shut up, "Now, Bella, it's your turn."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Bella, I'm 17 and I like money."

"Well, there's a surprise," I chuckled sarcastically before Dad reached round and smacked me up the back of my head, "oww."

"Don't be so rude!" he scolded me while Bella giggled happily beside me.

"Bella," mum smiled, "would you like to say grace?"

She eventually pulled herself together and frowned, "umm, Grace?"

Emmett cracked up, reaching his hand over to her for a high five, "ha! That was a good one! Man, I wish I had thought that one up!"

Bella wrinkled her nose at his hand and he retracted it, looking confused.

I decided I'd better hurry this thing along, "it's alright, ma, I'll do it. Bless, O Lord, this food for thy use, and make us ever mindful of the wants and needs of others. Amen"

"Amen," Everyone repeated before digging in.

Bella looked weary, as if not knowing what to do. I leant over slightly, "you can eat now."

"I got that, smartass," she replied smugly, "what the hell was that?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, that whole 'bless, O lord' thing."

I frowned, "you've seriously never heard of grace before?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "of course I've heard of Grace, it's a very common name. Actually, there's a Grace in my English class at home, bit of a loner really..."

"No," I stopped her, "I mean like, grace as in thanking God for our food."

She laughed, "God? Why the hell would you thank God? What did he do? I thought your mum made this soup?"

"Yeah, but God provides for us, like... I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "that's because it's stupid. I doubt any of you actually understand any of that shit you're told about God."

I frowned, "just because you don't understand it doesn't mean I don't."

"But you don't," she replied, "If you did you'd be able to explain it."

And with that, we ate our soup.

*

**Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating for ages and I know that was a really boring chapter but the good stuff should be coming soon! She just has to get settled in and stuff and then the drama can start! Lol**

**And I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that little conversation about God at the end there.**

**AND I posted my new story! So go read it! (if you haven't already). Here's the summary:**

Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
In a drunken attempt to make her ex jealous, Forks' resident 'Goody two shoes', Bella Swan, has a one night stand with Mr. No name. Two weeks later, they're both in for a surprise. Having a baby with a stranger? Simple. AH R&R!

**Okay, I've decided not to do the whole '100 reviews for an update' thing. But I just hope you can find it in your heart to leave a tiny little comment to reward me for all my hard work on this chapter... or you could call it my birthday present = )**

**Review please... I mean, you know, if you want to... = )**


	7. The Competition

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**I know I haven't updated for something like two months and I'm REALLY sorry about that, I was just stuck for inspiration but I think we're back on track now so it shouldn't be two months until the next one :)**

**I know Bella getting the names wrong is bugging people and I'm sorry about that but it's part of the story, just remember that she always has the first letter right! If that helps...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jess: I hope my Tanya meets your expectations :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The rest of lunch continued as badly as it had started; Cameron and Esther continuously asked me stupid questions like 'where do you live?', 'what's the weather like?', 'what's school like?'. It was torture.

I was saved by a knock on the door as we all waited for Harriet to finish eating. I really didn't see why _I_ had to waste _my _time waiting for some little brat to hurry up and finish her lunch. It was ridiculous! I could be doing much more important things with my time, such as Facebook.

"That'll be Tanya," Edward beamed, sliding his chair back and heading for the door.

I frowned, _Tanya?_ What, _another _sister? Will someone _please_ teach these people birth control!

I heard the door being opened and Edward's warm voice greeting this 'Tanya', moments later he was re-entering the room, leading a strawberry blonde girl by the hand. She was tall, I'd say about 5'7, and her hair was curled to perfection, falling down her back gracefully, she wore skinny jeans, brown Ugg boots and a red button up waist tie coat. I looked down and scowled at Esther's plain blue long sleeved top and grey sweats.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Edward's arm slip around around her waist; right, not another sister. I should have known there'd be competition, yeah, I know what you're thinking: _You and Edward are at each other's throats constantly! You hate his guts! _But have you seen this guy? He's hot. Enough said. Not to worry though, I've never lost before.

"Tana!" squealed... Claire? Cara? Oh I don't know... the little one as she struggled out of her seat.

"Hey, Chloe!" laughed _Tanya_, I didn't like the way her name sounded in my head, it was like acid, I decided I would call her _The Competition_ from now on, since that was all she was; nothing more, nothing less, "you'd better stay in your seat! I don't think Hannah's finished eating yet."

"Thank you, Tanya," smiled Esther, settling a pouting what's-her-name back into her seat.

Holly smiled sheepishly, lifting her spoon, "sorry."

Tan - _The Competition _shot her a warm smile before continuing, "I just popped over to meet the new member of the family," her eyes flew around the table, bypassing me as if I wasn't who she was looking for and restarting the search, at last her eyes landed on me; her brow knitted together and a confused look swept over her face.

I smiled up at her, a contrived, fake smile: a mocking smile. I could already tell I didn't like this girl and I wasn't about to go make a show out of pretending to.

Esther brightly introduced me, "Tanya, this is Bella, she's from New York."

_The Competition _plastered a wide smile on her face and reached her hand out for me to shake, "hello, Bella," she greeted.

I pursed my lips, reluctantly shaking her hand, I was annoyed at her... _niceness, _it wasn't right, _The Competition _can't be nice! She's _The Competition_!

"I'm Tanya," she continued, before adding hostilely, "Edward's _girlfriend._"

I nodded, smiling; that's better.

She pulled her hand away and stood back up straight, turning to Edward she smiled innocently, "Edward, could I speak to you for a minute?"

I could tell he was nervous, as if he knew what she was mad about, while the rest of the family sat idly by, completely oblivious, "sure."

She looked at him expectantly, when he didn't react she gritted her teeth and whispered - so low only I could hear as I was the only one paying attention. What? This is better than the Hills! Well maybe not better... but just as good - "In private."

I suppressed a giggle as Edward ran a hand through his hair and followed her out the door, someones in _trouble..._

A few minutes after they had left the room - so as not to make it suspicious - I stood up and pushed my chair back, starting to make my way to the door but, of course, someone just had to stop me.

"Bella," Esther called from behind me when I was just a step away from the table, "where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned around, so now everyone had to know where everyone was at all times? Had this family never heard of privacy? "is it really any of your business?"

She frowned, seeming a little taken aback, "uh, well, in our family we ask for permission to leave the table."

I laughed, "and why would I do that?"

"It's polite," Cameron joined in, turning round to face me with a bewildered look on his face, "you know, manners?"

I considered this for a moment. On the one hand I _really _wanted to go and listen in on Edward and _The Competition_'s impending fight, but on the other hand nobody tells me what to do and there was no way I was about to let these freaks think they can.

Hmmm, decisions, decisions...

"I'm going to the bathroom," I arched an eyebrow at them, "is that alright with you?"

Esther, still seeming a little shocked, nodded uncertainly, "uh, sure."

Once I was in the hallway, I followed _The Competition_'s voice to the boy's room, stopping and placing my left ear on the door, while keeping a watchful eye on the living room door.

I smiled to myself as I listened intently to her outraged voice, "how can I trust you to be living under the same roof as that slag when you didn't even tell me it was a girl?"

I had to stop myself from hauling open the door and bitch slapping her; nobody calls Bella Swan a slag! Even if I didn't know what that meant...

Edward's voice sounded defensive as he replied, "hold on, you don't even know her! You can't -"

_The Competition _interrupted him, "oh, and you do? She's been in the country, what? Less than 24 hours and you know her inside out? Of course you do_, _I can see she's already got her claws in you..."

So, _The Competition_'s clingy, I was pleased with this information.

"Come on, Tanya," came Edward's pleading voice, I turned my nose up, he sounded pathetic; it was a real turn off, "you're blowing this completely out of proportion!"

"Oh really? Then how come you told me this 'exchange student' was going to be guy? Hmm?"

"I never told you that!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, "I told you they generally try to match boys to boys and girls to girls but sometimes that's not possible."

She sniffed, I almost laughed: crocodile tears, this girl was a natural! We probably could've been friends if she wasn't _The Competition,_ "you never mentioned that."

He sighed, "yes, I did," I could hear the shuffling of feet but couldn't tell if he was moving closer to her or further away, I hoped for the latter but judging by his next words it was probably the former, "look, you know I only have eyes for you, right?"

My hand flew to my mouth but I wasn't sure if I was about to laugh or hurl, did he seriously just say that? Eww. I could tell it was about to get mushy so I headed back to the living room.

"So..." I started once I had stepped back into the living room, "is there anything to do around here?"

"The dishes need doing," smiled Esther, "thank you for offering, Bella."

I frowned, "dishes? How do you 'do' dishes...?"

Alex jumped up from the table and started piling everyone's dishes on top of one another, "you wash them."

I laughed, "sure you do. Anyway, I meant is there anything to do in this town? Like parties, movies, whatever."

"Well, the little ones have their swimming lessons this afternoon and Hannah has a birthday party," she considered for a moment, "but I'm sure Alice would be happy to go to the cinema with you."

I scrunched up my nose, movies with Alicia, hmm... meh, I guess it's better than 'doing' dishes, "okay... I guess."

"Yay!" she squealed picking up her pile of dishes and walking through the door to the kitchen just as Edward and _The Competition_ came back.

I eyed their linked hands as Claire started squeaking again, running over to her as Esther laughed. So... the family love her too... this wouldn't work to my advantage.

"Hey Chloe!" _The Competition _laughed as she scooped the giggling three year old into her arms.

I rolled my eyes and strolled over to the door, but not before announcing to the room that I was going to get changed, because I couldn't possibly keep that to myself and have people not know where I was for ten minutes, now, could I?

I picked up the plastic bags and emptied them out on to 'my' bed. Searching through them for something to wear. I finally settled on a 3/4 length sleeve, cream flowery top with a frill at the bottom, grey button up cardigan and dark skinny jeans.

When I entered the living room again everyone was settled on the couches, they stopped talking abruptly as soon as they saw me, Esther looked me up and down and then nodded, seeming happy with my attire.

"Tanya's coming to the movies with us, Bella!" grinned Alicia, "Isn't that great?"

I grinned, "that's fantastic!" perfect, now I could sum up the competition, "so, what's on?"

"Well," _The Competition _chirped, "we thought you'd like to choose but we were thinking either Date Night or Letters to Juliet?"

I shrugged, "I haven't seen Letters to Juliet."

"Great!" Alicia jumped up, "let's go!"

"I'll just go grab a coat," I informed them, walking back to the bedroom and sifting through the piles of clothes scattered all over the bed, I found a tinted pink double buttoned coat and knee high velvet boots with a 5 cm heel. I pulled them on and grabbed my Louis V handbag, throwing it over my shoulder before stepping back into the hallway to see Alicia and _The Competition _standing by the front door.

I noticed Alicia gazing at my bag wistfully so I clutched it tighter, pushing it behind my back slightly; no one was getting their hands on my Louis V.

I pulled my hood up as we stepped out into the rain and walked over to what I presumed was _The Competition_'s car, it was an old silver mazda - a step up from the red truck. Alicia jumped in the back as _The Competition _climbed into the driver's seat, leaving me to take my place in the front.

As we started down the long, windy driveway, _The Competition_ turned to me with a warm smile, "so, Bella, you're from New York? May I ask where, exactly?"

I was still annoyed at her niceness, it was making my plan a lot more difficult, "Manhattan."

"Really?" she exclaimed, "that must be nice, where about's in Manhattan?"

I stared out the window disinterestedly, I had already prattled on about this stuff to the Cullens, I didn't really feel like repeating it, "by Central Park."

She gasped, "that's amazing! What, like right across the road?"

"Yup," I popped the 'P'.

"Wow," she breathed, "what's it like? Is it really as big as they say?"

I sighed, "yeah, it's pretty big."

"Is it true there's a skating rink in it?"

I cringed, remembering finding the photos of younger versions of my parents, holding my small two year old arms up as I stood on the ice in my tiny skates, flashing a wide, toothy grin at the camera. I had always been terrified of ice skating and every year I refused to go with friends, but I had never known why until about a year ago, when I found those photos stashed in a box in a storage room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, answering quietly, "yes, it's true."

* * *

**Oooh... bit of information there for you...**

**So, what did you think of Tanya? I tried not to make her stereotypically evil since that wouldn't suit our Eddie... :)**

**REVIEW! Please :)**


	8. A Big Apology

Hi Guys,

Ok, before I start can I just ask you to please not roll your eyes and take this story off your story alert list until I have finished (well not even then but just wait to consider doing that until you've read everything).

Right, here goes... I have too many stories on the go. I would like to be writing long chapters with frequent updates but I just don't have the time. However, If I just have one story on the go then I will be able to put all my effort into that story, have long chapters, frequent updates and hopefully make it good. As you may know, I currently have 3 stories on the go, therefore I am choosing one story to put on hiatus. I know I was stupid to have 3 stories going at once but what's done is done. I am choosing this story to put on hold (as I said above, please wait 'til you've read everything to consider taking this story off story alert) for reasons I list below, but first I would just like to make it clear that putting this story on hiatus does NOT mean I'm stopping this story! It just means I am stopping it for the time being, so that I can come back to it when it's the only thing I have to concentrate on and can therefore give it my all.

Now, here are my reasons for choosing this story: I have so many ideas for this story and have plenty of plans for it but at the moment it just doesn't seem to be coming out right. It's not going in the direction I wanted it to and is, quite frankly, disappointing me. I think that if I give it a break, when I come back to it I will be able to write it as I intended. I really hope you will keep it on story alert so that when I start writing it again - and I WILL be finishing it - we can carry on with the journey of Bratty-Bella, Irishward and his crazy family :) I know it may seem more logical to put Crazy Little Thing Called Love on hold since I just started that one but, for me, it's going in the right direction for now. And Been Here All Along is almost finished so then I can completely concentrate on CLTCL.

I know this may have seemed like a pretty melodramatic A/N but I didn't know how you guys were gonna take it and I really wanted to make it clear that I love this story and I am putting it on hold for the time being so that I can make it the best that it can be (and now I'm making it sound like some cheesy school mission statement...). Right, so that's everything, I can only hope that you wont take this off your story alert list.

On a brighter note... What did everyone think of Eclipse? Amazing, right?

Thanks,

Jess (AKA Help-Me-Think-Of-A-Name)

:)


End file.
